First Day of Cool
by Starshie
Summary: It's the first day of School for two young little citizens of Elmore. One is a blue cat and the other is a goldfish. They will experience what every child should have in their lives.


**First Day of Cool**

_AN- Hello everybody and everypony! It's me Starshie, here with my official first and finished story in FanFiction. I would also like you to know that for those of you who don't know - It's me. Fudgeball. Remember little old me? Yeah, you do. I changed my Pen name but I'm still your old friend Fudgeball. I took me a few days to make this one-shot because I was being too lazy to finish. If you have any suggestions for a story of TAWOG or MLP please tell me. Also school has begun for me, so I won't be updating faster (I don't think school will change that.) but I finally have my own laptop so...I don't know. Anyway, to avoid keeping you busy, here is my OFFICIAL first story. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: All ownership of The Amazing World of Gumball and everything else related to it belongs to it's rightful owners. Title was originally created by MondoMedia. Creators of Dick Figures and other videos on Youtube. Give credit of the title to them._

* * *

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" Continued the alarm clock. With it's green digital numbers on '5:00 AM', on a Monday morning, it would be time to go to school. But today was different from any boring old Monday. This Monday was the first day of school. And for two children, it was literally, THEIR first day of school. On a small bed was sleeping a small blue cat. His peaceful sleeping came to a halt due to the annoying sound of that dreadful alarm clock. The cat quickly pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock. He got off his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He then stretched himself and yawned.

"Hey Darwin! Get up! It's our first day of school!" Said the young cat realizing what day was it. From the fishbowl that he was looking at came out a gold fish. Who at first did the same as his brother.

"Wow! Really?!" Said the gold fish named Darwin.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go and get ready!" Replied his brother walking towards the door of the bedroom.

"I can't wait to go to school, Gumball!" Said Darwin to his brother known as Gumball. (AN- Isn't that what we all said in our first day of Pre-K? *sigh* memories...)

"Me neither!" Replied Gumball as he opened the door. To his surprise, he found his mother on the door.

"Mom!" Said the two boys in unision.

"Oh! You're both already awake. Come here!" Said their feline mother Nicole motioning her two sons for a hug.

"Good morning, Mom." Said the two embracing their mother in a hug.

"Are you two ready for your first day of school?" Asked their Nicole.

"Yup!" The two siblings said, once again, at the same time.

"OK then. You two go get ready while I go and make some breakfast." Said their Nicole as she let them go and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were both sitting on the table of the dinning room, waiting for their beloved pancakes that their mother always does.

"So what's the first thing you are going to do at school Gumball?" Asked Darwin to his brother.

"Well...I think the first thing I'm going to do is look for someone we can both play with." Replied Gumball.

"Cool! The first thing I'm going to do is ummm...um..." Stopped Darwin as he tried to think.

"What?"

"Uh...I don't think I know what I'm going to do first..."

"Don't worry buddy. As long as you stay with me - we'll both have a great day!" Said Gumball enthusiastically.

"Thanks Big Brother!" Replied Darwin. After a few more minutes, their mother finally arrived with the pancakes. She placed Gumball's plate on the table along with Darwin's.

"Finally!" Commented Darwin as he picked up his plastic fork and knife.

"Mom. These pancakes are better than the last!" Said Gumball complementing her cooking as he ate his breakfeast.

"Oh, it's nothing. I hope you like it sweetie." Replied Nicole. From the living room came their Dad.

"What's up family?" Said Richard. Gumball and Darwin's father.

"Hey dad!" Said Gumball and Darwin in unision.

"Well, it looks like someone kept his promise." Said Nicole.

"Are you kidding me?! I would NEVER oversleep on my two kids first day of school ever!" Said Richard proudly.

"Well then, 'Never Oversleep, First Day of School Ever', how about some breakfeast?" Said Nicole while walking towards the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Asked Richard as he sat down.

"Pankcakes, dad." Said Gumball.

"Yes!" Replied Richard. Once Nicole came she headed towards the table.

"Here you go." Said Nicole. But before she could put the plate on the table - Richard's mouth turned into a square shape and sucked the pancake into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Nicole only sighed.

"I'll go get the other one." Said Nicole glummly. Gumball and Darwin laughed at Richard's act.

* * *

At the front porch of their home, was the school bus to Elmore Junior High. Even dough they were in Pre-K.

Gumball kissed his mother on the cheek, as well as Darwin.

"Bye Mom!" Said Gumball and Darwin in unision.

"Goodbye my little angels." Replied Nicole.

Then they continued with their Dad.

"Bye Dad!"

"See' ya later!" Said Richard. Gumball and Darwin began walking towards the school bus. They looked back as they walked to see their parents waving at them.

"Good luck!" Yelled their mother.

"Thanks Mom!" Said Gumball.

"And don't forget what I taught you Darwin!" Yelled their Father.

"I know!" Said Darwin.

"Wait. What are you talking about Richard?" Asked Nicole in confusuion.

"About what?" Said Richard still waving at his kids.

"You told Darwin not to forget what you taught him. What does that mean." Asked Nicole. Richard then stopped waving.

"Uhhhh...pass?" Said Richard while making a fake shrug.

"Richard." Said Nicole seriusly.

* * *

"Wow!" Said Darwin in amazement.

"I know! I've never been inside a school bus before." Replied Gumball.

"What? No. I meant, look! My shoes match the color of the seat! The're green!" Said Darwin.

"Oh." Gumball said as he looked a the seats. "Hey. They are!" Said Gumball.

"Let's go sit somewhere!" Said Darwin as he walked towards the back.

"Looks like those are the only seats left." Said Gumball while pointing at the empty seats in the back.

"I think these chairs are better." Said Darwin as he sat down on his seat.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Gumball. The two siblings the felt the bus starting to move.

"Looks like we're moving!" Said Darwin in excitement.

"Finally! This is it Darwin. Today is our First Day of School! Let's agree to make this the best school day EVER!" Said Gumball.

"OK!" Said Darwin.

"Then it's settled. Now all we have to do, is wait." Said Gumball calmly.

"Right."

"To our First Day of School?" Asked Gumball.

"To our First Day of School!" Replied Darwin.

"Yeah!" Said Gumball and Darwin as they high-fived eachother.

The End

AN- So? Like it? Hate it? Meh? What do you think? I intended this to be a simple story. Please leave you reviews and comments on the Review Section below. Thank you for reading my story and have a wonderful day or night! :)


End file.
